Family I Known not
by MangaLoverTrue
Summary: Lilly Potter was a Shikibe? Lilly turn out to be token from the family. The golden trio started to act as they do when no one is around them. Molly/Dumbledore blushing smart kind harry/ gay hit on harry and short tempered yet not Ron/ smart cold hearted and a Duras male-Hermione. Hope you like it. M later on. OOC, YAOI! i dont own them
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hope you like this first chapter! My foster sister is going to read this so if there is less detail just say so and please understand that this been in my mind for the whole time I was helping my grandma!

Harry: yeah and who hurt herself in less than 2 weeks ago?

Me: HEY! You know I am a god in this story right…

Luka: she as a point… even if she has writer block on her other story

Me: you two are meanies! –in the corner all emo-

Tom: -looks over- what is wrong with that muggle...?

Harry: -looks at the dark lord- she is all Emo because Luka is being mean and telling the truth about her other story she was trying to redo.

Tom: ah…. In addition, she has us OOC in this story.

Luka: she better not…. I like being my normal self-thank you very much.

Tom and Harry: same… =_=''

Me: … Yuki-Chan no one likes me anymore…

Yuki: =_='' they are going to be in your story.

Me: -crying- but!

Yuki and the others: get over it!

Me: fine but you are going to have to deal with OOCNESS just to tell you! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter one

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Spells"

* * *

Harry walks over to where Ron and Hermione where waiting for him "hey." They look over to him "hey there mate. How those ugly muggles did treat you over the summer break?" they walk over to where the other 3rd years are at "same as usual…"

"Harry, why haven't you told anyone? I am pretty sure Dumbledore would help you." Harry look at his only friends "I'll tell you and after we eat…" they nod their heads. Hermione smiled at Harry will he was thinking about how he should have been a girl. Ron was hitting on Harry like usual, when other people see them. They think Ron was just trying to get Harrys frame and glory, which he did not want it.

When they get to the castle, they set down with the others. What people did not know was that there were dark, grey and light witches and wizards in the Gryffindor house and they were full of bullshit they act like the Slytherins.

When the first years came and went to their houses, Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking to some other students. Harry was just eating fruit, like blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. Because that was the only thing, he could handle. Hermione was fussing over Ron, who was eating like a pig.

However, that to was an act, you see the so-called golden trio was really what you call teachers 'pets'. Harry was a light wizard and a reincarnation of Shou Sakurai, older brother to Yuki Sakurai; he could not remember the rest because when he wakes up he will forget. Hermione was not really a human but an Opasts, who was what the humans call demons. No one can tell that he was really using his powers so that made him a dark 'wizard'. Ron was a grey wizard, he was not that jealous about Harry and did not eat like a pig, he did have a temper but not that bad and he was gay, he thought it was fun to hit on Harry only. He too was a reincarnation of someone named Ryusuki Giou.

Now that Harry thinks about it, why does Ron hit on him? Was he that cute as Ron said or was it because he and Ron are friends? But he did not know for sure.

"Harry, are you there?" Harry jumped a bit and looks at Ron "huh? Sorry what Ron?" the red head look at him with worry "are you okay?" the dark hair teen thought about it "y-yes..."

"That's good. Will then us was going back to the dorms you coming?" Ron asks as he was standing next to Hermione, who was looking worry at him "Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Um, I'm fine Hermione. Don't worry." Harry gets up and walks up to them "wait right there you three! I get your time table!" professor McGonagall walk up to them, she holding three time tables "the password is still the same." She then hand them the papers, they look at it "wow we have poisons first thing in the morning. Great." They start to walk out of the great hall.

When they get to the dorm everyone was setting down at a table or the couches "Will. What are we going to do? I really think we should say fuck you and go to other schools…" the golden liars look at them "the idiot headmaster most not know of this." Ron said as he look at the dorm "will be like we are only going to have to act like 'idiots'."

"So, what are we going to do about poisons class?" harry thought about it "act like we normally do." Hermione just sighed at him "have funny feelings we are going to get in shit."

"Don't worry we wouldn't be!" Samuel a 2nd year that had light brown hair, blue eyes and stands 5ft 6ins "really what are we going to do? They will know soon…." Harry gets up and walks over to the window "they will know when we **want** them too. Samuel, do not worry. We will let them know soon."

When professor McGonagall walk inside to see how her students were doing, Harry, Hermione and Ron where walking up stares to their rooms "good night you three." They look at her "good night professor."

When they walk in their room, Harry look over to the other two teens "I miss you two so much… it's been hell at that hellhole place…"

"Don't worry Shou we're here for you. Now go get ready for bed!" Harry laughs at this and took out his P.J's from the suitcase, then he walk out of the room. When he left Ron turn to the taller teen "Hermione you sure he don't need to know about Yuki-Chan?"

"Yeah I'm sure. But I have a feeling that Shou will soon other than later he will know about that side of the family." Ron and Hermione changed in to their P.J's. Harry walks back inside and goes to the bed. Hermione and Ron lay down next to him "go to sleep Shou." The brown head said to the dark hair teen as he played with the said teen's hair. Harry was a sleep after a minute or two. Ron holds Harry lower body closer to him AND Hermione fall asleep after making sure no one was in the room.

* * *

Me: sorry if this is short chapter! I'm at this time in my English grade 11 class. It is a little bit OOC. But all will I also hope you like my other story I kind of get a little bit off crack on that story…

Harry: why is Ron hitting on me?!

Ron: yeah even though Harry is a cutie

Harry: -blushes- …

Hermione: I am a male in this story?! –She… (Opps, I mean)He thinks bad thoughts- oh, am I on top or bottom?

Me: -thinks about it- you're on top

Ron and Harry: O.o Am I top or bottom?

Me: you have to find out. Now, Yuki –runs to my other story-

Rika: sorry about her. She's a bit hyper…

Everyone: O.O" why?

Rika: had Pepsi with wild cherry flavours…

Everyone: oh, okay

Rika: -walks away from this story-

Me: -runs back in the story- please R&R! –Runs out of the story again-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi it's me again. I hope you like my story also I don't own both Harry potter and Betrayal knows my name! Only the plot of this fan fiction!

Ron: please tell me I'm not going to do anything to Harry in that way!

Me: -looks at him- you know I can change this story all over again with you being a girl… right?

Ron: YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!

Harry and Hermione: she can and she will…

Ron: … -turns into a girl- AHHH! I AM A GIRL! –Passes out and falls on the floor-

Me: -looks at my pace of work- … see? Don't tell me what to do…

Harry and Hermione: …. Idiot… anyways please R&R!

* * *

Chapter two

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Spells"

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to see that he had his upper body was on Hermione, who was awake and was playing with his long brown hair, then he felt Ron's morning problem on his backside making the shorter teen moan in pleasure. Hermione look at him and smiled at him "good morning Shou. Now we just need to wait for Ryusuki to wake up."

"He takes too long though and I need to get dress before poisons class start…" Harry tries to move over Hermione to get out but Ron holds onto him closer to him "a little help?" he laughs and helps the teen "of cause." Ron turns over to his other side as both teens get out of the bed.

Three minutes later and Ron get out of bed, Harry and Hermione where getting their school uniform on. Let's just say that Ron pass out from bloodless and another three minutes later they walk into the hall "like I was saying, it's not my fault if the idiots are dumb." Ron laugh at this "come on Harry, you're a post to be the golden boy." Harry look at him "oh really? And what are you a post to be, Pet boy of the golden boy?" Hermione was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides "I can't breathe!"

"Then don't." Harry set down next to Samuel "I quit with those two!" then puts his head down and was asleep again, the younger teen turn to them "what did you two do him?" Hermione sat next to Harry and look over his sleeping form "oh was picking on him a little." Ron said as he sat next to Hermione and started to eat slowly, like what a pureblood child should "oh and why are you acting like this for?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to eat like a pig?" the redhead ask as he look at the teachers, when he seen the lemon candy eating idiot of a headmaster look over to them "don't say anything but the idiot of our headmaster is looking don't do anything." Ron whispered to the others around him, he made sure that he looks like he wasn't saying anything. Then he get up and look at Hermione "wake up Harry we need to go now or we'll be late." Hermione nods his head and puts his mouth near the sleeping teen's ears and blow at them making said teen to jump three feet in the air and scream as he fall off the bench "wake now Harry?"

Harry look at him "YOU THINK?! YOU JUST BLOWEN IN MY EAR! MY EAR, HERMIONE!" he was blushing brightly as he get up and was walking away from the tables to where Ron was at "AND HEADMASTER STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY HEAD! I DO NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT AND WILL LIKE YOU TO PISS OFF!" then Harry was out of the dining hall with Ron. Hermione get up and started to walk away from the table "headmaster I hope you now know not to mass with Harry. The only ones that can are Ron and I. also his little bit tired so he snapped again." The whole Gryffindor house was in laughter, but the other houses where looking wide eyes.

'Okay what the hell people?!' Dumbledore look so piss off that Snape was inwardly laughing his head off. Because of Dumbledore getting own by his Lilly's son 'go Harry go.' He gets up and walks out of the dining hall 'I need to see if Lilly really from that muggle family. But I'll know soon after this class and I'll make sure no one masses up Harry's poison or there will be points token off.' He walks into the classroom/ dungeons "today there will be no one massing with the poison or I'll take more points from you."

Harry was setting away from the Slytherins students and was in the middle of Ron and Samuel, who happen to be talking to Hermione and so other male teen that looks to be a another 2nd year. Snape walks over to the board and writes down the poison they were going to be doing "okay now get a partners and get everything and potter don't mass this up or else." Harry just nods his head and looks at Ron then to Hermione like say 'can I be smart on this on poison?' they nod their head and he was up and out of there to get what they needed.

* * *

Takashiro Giou looks at the papers in front of him. Said papers were about a woman with long red hair and green eyes smiling to her lover and father to her child. 'How did I miss this? Lilly was in England this whole time? And now she and her husband are killed by a terriost attack… to leave their one and only son behind. It's all my fault I couldn't save her and now her son is being hurt by his so call aunt… no I'll have Luka go get Shou-Chan…I'll will keep this child save…just like Yuki even if I have to kill human's that we are apposite to keep save…' Ibuki Shikibe walks into the room "you call for me sir?" he looks at her "get everyone… fond where Lilly is…." She look wide eyes at him "oh my! You found her?! Where?! How did you?" he sighed "I'll tell you when everyone is here..." She ran out the room before he could finish what he was going to say.

When Ibuki driven like a crazy woman to twilight hall she get out of the Van and ran up the sitars and open the door and ran into the living room, where everyone was at "You guys are need…Takashiro is calling everyone even you Luka." Everyone look at one another "what's going on?" Yuki Giou ask as he was setting next to Luka "Takashiro fond my missing older sister you other Aunt Yuki-Chan, the head of our family." Everyone drop their mouths and look at her like she was insane "ANOTHER SISTER/ Aunt?!"

"Yes, I'll explain what happen before we were born in the van." Yuki gets up and walk over to her "Okay I'll go." Luka and then the others get up / started to walk over "we'll go too." She smiled at them "okay." When everyone get in the van and where all setting down with the set bleat on. Ibuki started to talk "when mother had Lilly she was happy as can be her first baby girl had bright red warrior hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes in the world. Father was so happy too but in another way, my oldest sister was a very smart child…before someone token her away from them… mother wanted her back they look all over but no one could have find her. They didn't give up until they pass away… when they did, they told your mother Yuki and I that if we get anywhere with the search party to tell her that they love their little warrior. Up until now I too was looking and I couldn't fine her… now that we found her…she never known of us…her little sisters at all, because of the asshole that did this to our family. Mother and Father's only warrior is now found and we'll bring her home…"

They just look at her with sad eyes, who was so cold hearted to take away a child from her family? How could someone do that? Yuki looked upset and had started crying a little to know that his oldest Aunt was token away from his family and that no one known where she was until now that is, but he had this feeling that something was not right.

When they get there, Takashiro was waiting for them. Ibuki stop the van and let everyone out so she could park it. "Welcome and Yuki…" he opens his arms out for a hug, but Yuki being Yuki just look at him "huh?"

"Waiting for my hello hug for you." Luka hold Yuki from the back and glared at him "just tell us what's you want and be done it!"

"Okay will follow me then." Everyone started to walk behind Takashiro as he brought them to his office "Take a set. I get bad and good news all in one." They nod their heads and set down "what is it Giou-san?" he sighed the 100th time today "I found Lilly..." Hotsuma Renjou looked piss off "we already know this! Tell us something we don't know!"

"She and her husband are dead." Hotsuma stop and everyone looked at Takashiro with wide eyes "was it…" he nods his head 'no' "no they were kill by a human… they had a son, he is 13 years old and is right now in a bad place to be, who had token Lilly had made it so no one help him from the beatings… also Lilly's husband is from a very, very, very powerful and rich family of the first England family. The son's name is Potter James Harry… what looks like is that he was abused for all his 12 years… Lilly and her husband James Potter was kill when he was 15 months old. Do not touch him in any way shape or form… we need to help him." He leans over his desk to look at them "he was near death more times than we have. We wait for him to come to us… we'll not go to him because he'll think we are lying about it, all of it." Yuki look at him "he's hurting badly… isn't he?"

"Yes, he remembers how they died, his art teacher in grade one took the picture from him and hide it so no one will know, it was in all detail too… he was in his crib and Lilly fight to keep the man way from her child. Said man said that she can live if she gave up Harry..." Kuroto Hourai and Yuki look shook at this "she didn't did she… she died to keep her child safe… but way?! Why them? She was a new mother with a 15 month old child! How dear he?" Kuroto was pissed…no everyone was pissed off "we'll get this asshole."

"We wait that's all we can do. Just wait for Harry to come to us…hopefully before Reiga does." Everyone nods their heads and get up "Luka stay with me for a little?" Luka nod his head to the older man "sure but no funny business get that?"

"Yeah don't worry"

* * *

Ron: -still pass out but was turn as a boy-

Me: will hope you like this chapter, it's shorter then chapter one. Hope you like it and also everyone is a little bit OOC.

Harry: wow you're not talking much today.

Me: stop…I am only tired and that's why. also cut this story a little more shorter because will I can't really make really long stories so they'll be short for a little bit. also this is a fast story I'll be done it in maybe 10 or 11 chapters. so please understand that this will be fast!


End file.
